One Is Good, But Six Is Better
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: An OT6 Story! Check it out, it is HILARIOUS and gonna get even more hilarious  and hotter  as it goes on. Read inside to find out all the details. Based off the BTR Schaumburg, IL meet and greet!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this is a crazy story. It consists of a crazy dream I had when I was at the BTR Schaumburg meet (DAMN WAS IT AWESOME! I will gladly tell everyone about it, just PM me!), along with crazier ideas that came from RumbleRoar846 (er, Laura, as you all will find out), and putting those ideas down into story form. This is an OT6, similar to our 'My Heart's In Quadrants', except, yanno, us in the story instead of dear Dahlia. Yeah, we are writing about ourselves...BUT we are funny and amusing and I PROMISE this story doesn't suck! Give it a chance! Its gonna get funnier!**

**And this is all _loosely _based off of the Schaumburg meet. In reality, Laura wasn't there (instert saddest face ever), there were over 150 people by the time I showed up at 2am, my grama and I had no tent, nor any blankets or pillows, and the boys obviously did not show up at 2am to meet the die-hard fans. It WAS cold as hell, I met Tabrina/Kuro_Kitten (an awesome lady, that one is. loves ya!), there were many teeny-boppers screaming while waiting in line, and...if anything else arises I'll letcha know! **

**LAST THING: I run each of the boys' Illinois Street Teams along with Big Time Rush's, so go to facebook and look up the pages! There's discussions and funny things and its fun. I highly recommend it!**

**Now, on with the ridiculous show!**

**Disclaimer: We sadly own nothing except for our crazy ideas, and ourselves obviously :D**

Tonight was the night. Schaumburg, Illinois on the 29th of October. Big Time Rush has a meet and greet tour, tonight they're coming here.

Except, yanno, it's still about seven hours until the wristbands are given out to meet them. There are very few fans that are crazy enough to sit seven hours in twenty degree weather in front of a Border's to meet a Nickelodeon boy-band. There was one crazier person who came here all the way from _Florida. _Yep, Florida.

The friend that picked her up from the airport was more insane still, having full knowledge of the harsh conditions, and allowing both of them to submit themselves to it anyhow.

But it all would be worth it.

Not to sound cliché or corny, but its true.

James Maslow, who was the tall, handsome man that could have been carved from marble or diamonds or anything else that's deemed expensive and perfect, he was going to be there.

Carlos Pena, the physical manifestation of a pocket full of sunshine, wouldn't be far behind.

Kendall Schmidt played the leader, and his eyebrows could even be considered recurring guest stars.

And Logan Henderson was just decadent in every sense of the word.

These boys…they were the perfect dream. In reality? The girls hoped they were the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

"Laura!"

"Oh my god!"

The two girls fought through the small throng of people that were distancing them, how could O'Hare be _this_ busy at night?

"I can't believe this!" Katy said as she hugged her met-through-the-internet friend. After months of talking through e-mail, AIM, and LiveJournal comments, she was _fully_ comprehending that Laura was actually 100% _real._ How could anyone this cool be real?

"What?" the small blonde giggled, "The meeting me part or the gonna meet BTR part?"

"Freakin' both!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

"Alright, its gonna hit 20 degrees at the low most likely. So…yeah. I recommend wearing 3 shirts and 2 pairs of pants and a hoodie and a jacket and gloves. Oh, and two pairs of socks."

"Yikes. That's alotta clothes."

"Seven hours is gonna be a long night of freezing cold." Katy sighed. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute. She was sure Laura's was, too. "And not to be lame and whipping out the BTR puns already, but this is Big Time Awesome."

"We are goin' to see them. In person." Laura mused, "In front of us."

"They'll become _tangible._"

They took one look at each other and immediately busted out the chorus of "Big Night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Finally, _finally,_ at midnight, they sat out in front of the Borders in Schaumburg. It was already freezing, half miserable, but it was kicking some ass. How would _you_ feel if you were within the first five people in line? Thought so.

After the tent was set up and blankets and pillows were thrown in, the two fangirls laid in their home for the next few hours. The tent was practically bulging out on the sides from the amount of blankets and pillows crammed in there. Not to mention the top of the tent had a optional window, so watching the stars was very possible and done immediately.

Sleeping might have been possible, if not for the screaming little thirteen year olds.

"WHO'D YA RATHER HAVE? JUSTIN BIEBER OR CARLOS!" One girl screamed.

"JUSTIN!"

"KENDALL OR FREDDIE?"

"FREDDIE! HE'S FREAKING HOT!"

Laura sighed, evidently annoyed.

"Shall I scream 'Why the fuck are you here?' or would that be too outwardly rude?" The brunette girl asked.

"Just a little too rude. They are like, what? Twelve-ish? Thirteen-ish?" Laura said, waving her hand in a 'whateva' gesture.

"Yeah well they're annoying little teeny-boppers. Bet they wouldn't say it to The Boys' faces." Katy smirked.

"Betchya they'd suck up ta any celebrity they saw. Long as they got great hair, they'll _love them._"

"Very, very true. Idiots."

"Oo!" the blonde leaped up, "You have yer laptop right?"

"Hell yeah."

"I just got a fic idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

For two hours they talked non-stop. About pairings that were believable and unbelievable (the latter was a very short list), about Laura's "Bad Boys Know What They Want" and Katy's "Howl", and about how everything was _still_ so unreal.

As they were drifting off into a sleep on their backs, looking up at the bright stars, Katy was musing randomly. "The boys…they aren't really real to me yet. It feels like they're fake or something. Computer generated or robots. I'm leaning towards robots."

"Or what if they're jerks? I don' think so…but..there's still the chance of it."

"If that happens I'll cry. Not even joking. After months of depending on them, not to be lame but its true, it'll be sorta kinda crushing."

"Yeahh.." Inside, Laura knew she would freak out if anything went "wrong". But she had an auto-pilot with these things, which she was thankful for. It helped her think straighter when it was needed and think logically and unbiased. When the actual moment came, the floodgates would be released.

The longer they sat, the more the need for sleep clouded their minds. The only thing keeping them awake was a random screech from a tween or someone pulling in blasting BTR. "Ooh. Yanno what? What if they did an episode where everyone was animals? And they'd be dressed in cute animal costumes...Logie could be a bunny at last!"

"And Kendall could be a dog!"

"Woof."

They couldn't contain their hysterical laughter at their goofy thoughts.

Laura laughed harder at the sound of Katy's ridiculous cackle and then a snort. "Man! You _do_ sound like a hyena snorting crack!"

The brunette grinned, "Aw shut it, you!" Laura stuck her tongue out at Katy playfully, who made a face back. Then she remembered something.

"Heeyyy, guess what I gots..." Katy sing-songed.

"What?"

"I have about three bags of ring pops in my bag right now."

"GET THEM NOW."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

"Well, we have absolutely nothing to do, we don't need to sleep yet, and again, _nothing to do_."

"How can you not be tired or jet lagged or something still? We've been flying a bunch of different places lately. I'm still jet lagged from two weeks ago!"

"That's cuz youra wimp, Kendall. Get over it. Plus, he's Carlos. The self-and-world-proclaimed Ball of Energy."

"He could be a circus side-show."

Carlos chucked a pillow at his best friend, "Watch it, Jamez, or I'll mess up your shoe collection."

"Pfft, you'll just fix it right afterward, ya clean freak."

"All of you relax." Logan scolded, having somewhat of a headache. He wanted some quiet conversation, some quiet _girl_ conversation. Sometimes, when you hang out with your boyfriends enough, you can get a little sick of them.

As they drove by the Borders they were going to sign at, Logan got an idea.

"Hey! Pull into the Borders! Let's meet some die-hard fans, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Both the girls jumped when they heard screams of "OH MY GOSH!" and "OH MY GOODNESS!" and a lot of other "OH MY _!"

Laura sighed and unzipped part of the tent, only poking her head out as to not leak in too much cold air. "I don't think I could ever get used to this co— Uh, Katy?"

"Hm?" The brunette lolled her head toward Laura, sleepy and un-amused at the tween's antics.

"Y-you better see this."

"Rahhhhh." The girl complained.

"For real. Now." Laura smacked half-heartedly at the other girl's arm, coaxing her up.

As she grumbled and peaked her own head out below Laura's they were both in complete shock.

"I-is t-that for real?" Katy stuttered.

"I hope to God so! Get up get up!" The two scrambled out of the cozy tent as a mini-mob of fans swarmed four boys, boys who looked _mysteriously_ like some boys they knew _way_ to well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

"Hey everybody!" James' voice filtered through the screaming crowd of tweens, excited yet shocked. "It's freezing out here, huh?"

Laura and Katy are in shock as the boys come up, walking closer than normal boys should, hands brushing the others'. They end up nodding stupidly, like Kendall and Logan did over babysitting pay in BTJobs.

Parents are rushing over to them with their kids, kids are flipping out; the situation is only an inch or two under the 'crazy' mark. Logan's smiling like a dream (damn lady-killer), while Carlos is practically vibrating in place with happiness (threatening to combust into a cloud of sunshine and sparkles), Kendall is smiling knowingly (somewhat cockily) as a little girl rants on how much she loves him while James is blushing, making his rosacea stand out more (which is only adding to his hotness, really).

The two girls are absolutely frozen, unsure whether to super!fan it up and rush over (pun intended), or to sit back and wait, hoping they won't just leave after they talked to the little tweenies.

"They are definitely overwhelmed. Wanna wait and hope for the best?" Katy asked.

"Yeah. If anything, we can race over super quick an' say 'hey.'"

"That is true," the brunette replied. Meeting the boys was finally dawning on them, it finally clicked into their brains that these boys are the real things. They aren't robots, and they aren't really awesome special effects. The boys lived and breathed and laughed and _smiled absolutely dreamy._

A few times, they spotted Logan's hand brush Kendall's, or Carlos' hand come dangerously close to…_groping_ James' ass? This can't be right…

The girls _were _really sleepy after all.

"Laurie?"

"Call me that again and there _will_ be issues," the blonde warned.

The older girl ignored the threat, "They're making their way over here. Slowly."

"They are n-….they are." The two girls looked to each other again. They were dressed like hobos, makeup-less, and a little loopy from lack of sleep.

"If I go to say anythin' about fanfiction, smack me."

"No need to worry. I'd do more than smack ya fer that one."

Katy pouted, nervously twirling (tangling) her hair.

The two heard all the little fans yelling at them, trying to get their attentions. "Carlos, you were SO funny in that interview!" "James I printed this picture of you, can you sign it?" "Kendall you were SO hawt as a werewolf, can you howl for me?" One girl asked, "What are you guys doing out here?"

Kendall was obviously loving the attention, "Well, we figured since you guys must be our super fans, we should come see all of you!" Many girls 'awwwed' and 'squeed'.

"We'll sleep when we're dead." Logan said cheerfully, making Laura and Katy laugh. Logan looked up and over to see who the laughs belonged to.

The adrenaline-junkie caught the two girls' eyes, seemingly at once, and none of them could look away. Logan had the two girls locked in his gaze, while the girls entranced him. He didn't know how this whole thing was happening.

Logan popped James on the shoulder, wanting him to look.

"Hm?" the tall one asked, and it was the same reaction, James was caught. He heard Logan say "let's go," faintly.

"Katy?"

"Yeah?"

"They're _really_ coming over here now," the little blonde whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Long chapter! I know those short ones were probably getting annoying, so instead of posting every page break as a chapter, I put them all together. Hopefully that works out better? I'm excited about this one, all kinds of good stuff happens! Wait till ya see...**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Logan was determined. He needed to meet those girls. They were quite contrasting, one was blonde and green eyed (how he could tell from this far away, he didn't know) and had a sun-kissed tan, similar to James. That one was shivering like crazy, maybe not from here? The other had dark hair, darker eyes, and was pale as a ghost. She shivered less violently; she must live in this cold area.

"Hey! We haven't met them yet! Let's go!" Carlos' outburst startled Logan just a little bit. He had to cut Carlos off of the energy drinks. Kendall giggled affectionately at the ball of sunshine and energy.

"C'mon, Logaine, let's listen to Carlos for once…" James patted Logan's shoulder, chuckling.

The brunette man enjoyed how the girls' eyes widened and looked at each other, saying something, probably words of reassurance. They clasped hands as the brunette one fell against the brick wall behind her, and Logan could practically see the soft gasp that left the blonde's mouth.

Why he loved their nervousness, he didn't know. But they seemed as skittish at bunnies, and they brought out the wolf in him. More so than his Kendall did. And Kendall brought it out _a lot_ and for a long amount of time. How his last love-bruises could be gone yet, Logan couldn't comprehend. No matter, he'd make more later on.

* * *

"HAI!" Carlos practically leaped at the girls, "I'm Carlos! Er, you prolly know that, huh?" He looked down sheepishly.

They giggled, "Yes," Laura sighed, "but it's still nice to hear it from you!" _Oh, God how lame was that?_

"Sweeet!" He perked right back up, "What are your names?" By this time James was coming close enough to hear, Kendall and Logan on his trail.

"I'm Laura," the blonde replied.

"Katy," the brunette said, and did a very dorky hand wave.

James had his teenage heartthrob smile in place, "It's wonderful to see some," he paused, looking over his shoulder and whispering, "yanno, older girls. You're kind of a sight for sore eyes." He winked as they blushed.

Logan just stood back, seeming to be biting his cheek. Unknown to the girls, was that Logan was about to throw them both into that overstuffed tent and ravage them both at the same time. Not to mention, for some unknown reason, seeing the two seemingly-innocent girls hold each other's hands so tightly made him want them even more. Wondering how far they would go if he asked…and flashed his best lady-killer smile.

What Logan didn't know, was that it showed in his eyes. And how his eyes were roaming their bodies, up and down.

"So," Kendall stepped in cockily, "How're ya?" He spoke to the blonde.

"I'm well," Laura said cheerfully, smirking at the taller blonde, earning an eyebrow raise from him. James gave her a smiling, disbelieving look because of her proper wording.

Carlos was all sparkles and sunshine once again, reaching and grabbing (seemingly out of nowhere) and energy drink. "I can't believe you guys got UP this early! And just to meet us?" He bumped shoulders with Laura playfully, earning a very big smile from the girl.

"Well it is _you guys_." She said quietly.

"I'm in shock that you're up this early and…_here._" Katy spoke, "This is the absolute coolest thing I've ever seen a band do."

James smiled, "Well…you guys are so supportive…"

"It means the world to us," Carlos offered.

"So," Kendall cut in again, "Do you guys have anything for, ya know, us to sign? Not to sound rude."

Katy cringed, "Shit, my street team shirt is at home…"

James' eyes lit up, "THAT'S where I've seen you before! You're my street team lead for Illinois aren't you!"

She blushed, "Mhhmm…you remember?"

"Well I picked you, didn't I?" he said as he enveloped her in a hug, and thanked her. "It's so cool of you to take your time and do it."

"Eh, no prob, it's really fun to do." She felt her face getting even redder, he smelled _oh so good._ Like…the guy's Twilight Woods at Bath & Body Works. Yep, kinda like that, and then something just so musky about _him._ Not to mention, she got a full body hug. And she hoped that wasn't his phone is his pocket that she felt. If it was, it must have been a 90's dinosaur-sized phone. "I do the rest of your guys' street teams, too. And, Laura helps a lot with the street teams, too. She finds the info that I can't and stuff." Katy lied, knowing that that would get her a James hug. Which it did.

From the look on her face, she noticed his dinosaur phone, too.

"I like yer pants," she says to him, the rest of the world fading away a little. James doesn't pull away all the way; his hands still lingered on her waist.

He chuckles at her, flashing _that_ smile, "Thanks, I like yours, too." As he brushes a piece of hair from her face and examines her, "you're not from around here, are you?"

"Nahh," she sighs, "Florida."

"Wow, long ways away." His voice has gotten deeper, huskier.

"Had to meet you guys."

He leaned in closer, "Glad you did," his voice trailed off slightly.

Logan's hand rested on James' shoulder, "Well, I think, since they _are _our street team leads," Logan said somewhat mischievously, "they should get an extra perk."

Laura shivered violently, half from the cold, half from her _moment_ with James.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "You okay? You both look really freezing."

Katy laughed, "Oh yeah. No idea, dude."

"HEY! You have a tent! Let's go!"

"Really Carlos?"

"It's a tent, and the ladies are cold. C'mon now," Carlos replied to Kendall, who was oddly quiet. Strange of him, the girls realized. "After you, ladies," he motioned, holding up the flap of the tent.

The two girls shrugged, playing it off cool. When, really, they could tell the other was _totally _spazzing hard.

* * *

The tent was huge, luckily, but it was still very cramped. Cramming six people into small confines never really ended very well, especially when the tent was already full of blankets, sleeping bags, pillows, and now four very sexy guys.

"Whooo! It's a lot warmer in here!" Carlos was freezing out there; Illinois was almost a miserably cold place this time of year (er, this time of night, really). James warned them; having family in Centrillia, he's visited Illinois a lot. But it was A LOT colder than James said it would be.

"See why we've been cooped up in here," Laura laughed, sitting down and nestling in her blankets, James sitting all too close. Katy plopped down by Laura, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and tossing each male a blanket. They happily accepted.

"How old _are_ you guys?" Kendall asked, hoping, inside, that their ages would deter the other three.

Kendall hated when Logan set his eyes on girls. The blonde could deal with Logan wanting the four of them to be together. That dynamic worked out well. Kendall knew that Logan preferred him over James or Carlos, overall. But other people…Kendall hated it. Logan was theirs, not other random people's. They didn't deserve their Logan.

Although, truthfully, Kendall wanted these two girls as much as Logan did, as much as James and Carlos did. It seemed different this time. He didn't care, though. He resented the two girls for their beauty. He resented them for Logan's reaction. He resented how perfect their thighs would look slung over his shoulders, begging him _harder_ and _faster_ and _more._ Kendall had never had such carnal thoughts about women before these two. Women were supposed to be treated softly, but _not them_. They didn't deserve Logan or Carlos or James. He wanted to fuck them so hard he'd scare them. Leave bruises and bites, fuck them _oh so hard_ they'd hurt for _weeks_.

He would bind the brunette one, make her watch as he took the blonde. She seemed the most skittish, he'd scare her easily. She'd be crawling back to fucking Florida. The brunette one…he saw how Logan looked at her. It wasn't the same look as he gave the random girls in the countless cities. He looked at these two differently. _Especially the dark haired one._ He thinks he hates her most. Kendall knew he'd _ruin her_ when he got the chance. Make sure Logan and the other two were occupied with Laura. Then…oh then…

Kendall was snapped out of his thoughts as they were about to answer.

"Sixteen," Laura said sheepishly.

"Seventeen," Katy replied happily. "Baby," she said to Laura, sticking her tongue out and giggling.

"I would have thought you were closer to our age, twenty, maybe twenty-one," Logan spoke, his voice deep as he scooted closer to the brunette girl, making their shoulders touch.

"I-" Katy started, looking to Laura, "we get that a lot, actually," she smiled.

"Well don't worry, in Florida it'd be _perfectly_ legal," Laura smiled suggestively, not realizing so, as she looked to James. The same kind of smile on his face.

"My apologies," Logan leaned in closer to Katy, "didn't mean to offend you," his fingers skirted over her knee lightly.

"I-its fine," her breath became shallow, "it's just amusing," she tried cracking a confident smile, but that was near impossible when one of the men of her dreams was drawing circles and spirals on her knee.

The world faded away again, this time for Logan and Katy. His breath was hot as it was blown over her neck, it made her want to drop her shoulder to expose more, maybe he'd get the hint and kiss it.

Logan was so infatuated with both of them, but with this one…she tried to act so cocky, it was amusing how she failed so badly. Her insecurities were obvious, but irrelevant. Personally, he liked that she wasn't full of herself; he liked how she didn't think she was the best thing to ever happen to men.

He liked her hair, it smelled so nice and looked so soft. Made him wanna touch it. Pull it. Her white creamy skin made him want to make deep maroon and purple marks. Her eyes were almost completely black, but there were the _tiniest_ brown stripes in her irises. To him, they went on for forever, almost freakishly. He imagined how those plump lips would look gorgeous wrapped around Kendall's cock while he, himself, fucked her.

"Dude, we're still here," James pointed out. Katy gasped and chewed her lip, obviously embarrassed at their little moment.

He noticed how James' hand was running up and down Laura's back, while his other hand was secretly clasped with Carlos'. What was he _doing?_

Logan looked between the hand and James, but James gave him an odd look. Carlos was smiling as he looked at his phone and typing something.

Kendall was sitting and fuming in the corner. Oh well, he can get over it.

"Ah! A new comment!" Laura squeaked.

Katy spazzed, "Oo! On what?"

"On Bad Boys Know What They Want!"

"What's it say?" They both leaned and looked into the phone, in their own little world. They didn't mean to be rude, but since they were writers, reviews were their crack.

Carlos' face went completely white.

"What?" James whispered to his boyfriend.

"Remember that Kendall/Logan bad boy story I read?"

"You and your freaking fan fiction." James scolded sweetly, "Can't you be normal and _not _read stuff about _us_?" Carlos checked to see if the girls were still reading, he _did _leave a pretty long review.

"Dude, _she _writes it. That's what it's called." This time, James' face went white, "_that means…_" he thought, and then he smiled.

"Do ya know what that means, Carlitos?" James' whispered in _that_ voice, the voice that melted Carlos' resolve within a millisecond.

James leaned in farther and kissed his boyfriend, immediately going for tongue, confident that these girls would _not_ mind.

* * *

They-they-they just-they…

The two girls forgot about the comment when they heard two gasps and two quiet moans fill the tent.

Their fantasies…the dreams, the ideas, the writings, everything they had ever encountered…was true.

"J-James," Carlos moaned, "the girls." James chuckled sweetly.

Laura snapped out of it first, "So…it's all real."

"99% of it yes, and I love your stories!" Carlos bounced.

"T-thank you," the blonde blushed.

Logan ran a hand down Katy's back, finally getting her to breath. "It's okay, sweetie, relax." He ran the hand back up and around the back of her neck, caressing the delicate skin.

"So…" the brunette started, "You are all boyfriends."

"Yep," Carlos added with a pop, "But its more of an OT4. By the way, you guys' OT4 stories? Some of THE best, I swear!"

"I never imagine we would be fanboyed by one of the BTR boys." Katy said to Laura, still disbelieving.

Laura giggled mischievously, "Would I be a freak if I said I wanted to see ya kiss him again?" She asks James.

"Yes you would," he said affectionately, as he leaned to Carlos again. _While his hand was on her thigh._

Kendall fumed. This wasn't supposed to happen. At all. They should be back in the fucking bus by now, fucking each other. But no. Heaven forbid. James was completely infatuated by _Laura_ and Logan couldn't stop staring at _Katy._ What the fuck? Kendall was supposed to be the only one getting looks like that from Logan.

Logan's hand dropped to her knee again, rubbing little circles. He wanted Katy's undivided attention.

She sheepishly looked over to him, lust evident in her almost-black eyes. "Katy?"

"Yes?" her voice was breathy; she chewed her lip as she looked him straight in the eyes. She had the nerve to quirk and eyebrow.

He smiled and leaned in closer, almost an inch from her face. Why he was doing this, he didn't know. He shouldn't, they should leave _right now_ and go back to the bus and take care of this sexual tension. But he needed these girls. If only for a night. Not tonight, but tomorrow. After the signing. He had a plan.

"Will you be my little freak?"

* * *

"Alright, seriously guys, we have to go. Like now. Hate to break up the party, but _now._" Kendall couldn't take it anymore. They were done.

"But Kendalllll…" Carlos whined.

"No. Now."

The girls looked a little sad and hurt, but the brunette gritted her teeth at Kendall, the muscles in her jaw jumping tightly. Kendall decided to ignore it.

"Looks like Kendall's on his man-period." She teased.

The blonde jumped in, "As us girls say: use a tampon and get over it."

The other three boys tried not to look at each other, knowing they'd die of laughter at _one look_ at someone else's face. It was finally Carlos who looked up at Kendall and started dying, which caused the other two to laugh hysterically. They couldn't hold that one in, it was _too good._

"_Damn, _girls, that was good!" James approved when he could breathe again.

"Wayy too good," Carlos agreed.

Even though Logan laughed along, thinking that was the funniest thing all night, he was still a little pissed at Kendall for being so rude. It made him only want to piss him off more.

"Well, before we apparently _have_ to go," Logan said, "Let's take a pic together."

"Fuck," both girls doubled. "We don't have our cameras…" Laura sighed.

"How about we take one from our iPhone's, they have _really_ good HD pics."

"But how can we-"

"I'll need your numbers so I can send them to you." Logan stated.

The two looked dumbfounded, "Then we'd have…_your_ number…"

"Exactly. We all need to do something before we leave. Like hang out, hit some Chicago clubs…it _is_ a Friday, and I hear the Chicago clubs are some of the best."

"O-okay!"

So, after the girls took some fabulous pictures with the boys, pictures that included side by side faces, cheek kisses, and silly faces, the boys needed to get back. They _did_ need sleep after all.

But not before Carlos gave both girls a huge bear hug, James gave the girls hugs (and Laura a kiss on the hand), and got hugs from Logan (whose mouth got _very_ close to Katy's ear, and ghosted over her cheek). Not to mention matching glares from Kendall, who somewhat played nice and shook the girls' hands.

As they walked off, and were out of sight/hearing range, they flipped out. Speed talking and squeeing and flailing, everything. This was definitely the best morning of their lives.

"I can't believe-"

"Did you see-"

"You did wha-"

Every other person in that line stared daggers into the two luckiest girls in the world the rest of the morning as they camped out in line. As the doors opened to the Borders and wristbands were given out, the girls were still on their contact high. Nothing could bring them down; not the horrible traffic on the nearby highway, not the worst breakfast at McDonald's they've ever had, and not even the realization that one of them forgot to pack deodorant.

The best part was: unbeknownst to the pair of ultimate fangirls, their luck was only _just_ starting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**AN: Tabrina/Kuro_Kitten, I hope you don't mind what you are about to read, I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you!**

**AN2: Go read her stuff, both stories mentioned exist and they are rockin'. Go forth and read! (After this of course...)**

**AN3: The story "Bad Boys Know What They Want" from last(?) chapter actually exists, its really by Laura over at the livejournal community PalmWoods. Again, go read!**

By 6 o'clock that night, lines were long, people loud, some had wristbands, some didn't, and all were here for one thing.

Big Time Rush.

The whole Border's was rearranged and messed up, it was _packed._ There were a lot more than 600 people here. The two girls finally broke through the crowd to head upstairs, where the first 300 people were lining up.

Luckily, the silver wristbands were first, which was what Laura and Katy had. Turns out, another friend had a silver wristband.

"OH MY GOD!"

The two girls flipped around, startled by the outburst.

Then it dawned on Katy as the little redhead with thick black glasses, similar to her own, ran up. "TARA!"

The redhead ran up to the girls, giving Katy a hug. "Wow it's awesome to meet you in person!"

"You too! Can you _believe _it? That we're about to meet them? Its going to hit me right when they walk out."

"I know right? And hey, you know this chick," Katy said, pointing to Laura, "RumbleRoar846?"

"WOW! You're here too? Dude, both your fics are awesome."

The two blushed, "Thanks," they said simultaneously. Katy continued, "And Catch Me When I Fall? Amazing."

Laura jumped a little, "And Just A Little Buzz? Holy crap, woman!"

It was Tara's turn to blush, "Thanks, guys," All of a sudden there were screams and shouts and pointing, the boys were coming out.

* * *

_How_ could they get any more beautiful, you ask?

Seeing them in person.

Yeah, 100x prettier.

James eyes were so electric, his eyelashes fanned out perfectly, and however James could make rosacea sexy _they did not know._ But he did, effortlessly. Kendall's ridiculous eyebrows? Even more sexily ridiculous. And the dimples, let's not even go there. Carlos' smile…guhh. Puppies _really do_ send cards with Carlos' picture on them to cheer each other up. Logan's eyes look even more decadent, that lopsided, lady-killer smile is even more adorably lopsided and even _more_ lady-killer-esque. Oh yeah, it gets better when you are _thisclose_ to him. And the hands. Oh those hands.

Their beautiful nature tends to make you a little depressed. Makes you wish that _all _the guys in the world looked like that without the help of make-up or plastic surgery.

The line that weaved through the heavily stocked bookcases was growing shorter; to pass the time the three girls talked and had mini-freak-outs, each comforting the other. And even though two of them met the boys that very morning, the idea of meeting them again was still an adrenaline rush. They told Tara the whole tale (from the brewing sexual tension in the beginning, all the way to the near suffocation of it at the end) that had happened that very morning. Tara was decidedly and ridiculously jealous that she missed the adventure, but still happy for the very lucky girls.

"Although I highly doubt that they will _actually_ want to hang out tonight," Katy whispered, always the pessimist. "I mean, they're famous, we're not, and they have their famous lives to uphold," she said, raising her volume and fiddling with her glasses and hat obsessively. She had a habit of dressing like a girl version of Kendall and/or James lately. Today it was Kendall, including a ridiculous beanie. "Plus, sleeping is always a good idea for exhausted pop stars."

"Oh, c'mon," Tara spoke, "From what you guys have told me, they will _definitely_ want to see you both again. Very soon by how they're looking at you." The redhead pointed to the table that held the guys.

Carlos was vibrating in his seat, sneaking glances at the girls whenever he could, (he didn't want to be rude to other fans, afterall). James was openly smiling at their direction, eyes sparkling beautifully, (again, whenever he had the chance). Logan's chocolate eyes were boring into the two again, much like in the morning. But once he held their eyes for a moment, he let them go, returning 90% of his attention back to the fan in front of him. Kendall _tried_ to act as if they weren't there, but even he was glancing over to them, dark fire backlit his eyes.

"Damn, what did ya'll do to Kendall?" Tara asked.

Laura and Katy exchanged a look and started hysterically laughing, making a lot of people stare at them like they were freaks.

"Well," Laura said, "Let's just say he needs a tampon."

Even Tara died of laughter at that one.

* * *

Tara went up before us and tried stalling, so we'd have more time to talk to the boys. She's really such a sweetheart. James actually put on the beanie she made for him, Logan thanked her, Carlos gave her a big hug for his, and Kendall was happy. He loves his beanies, after all.

Laura went up first, because James was first, of course. "Hey there!"

"Laura," James said excitedly, getting up to give her a big hug, "I'm glad you still came," he said into her hair, "I hope we're still on for tonight?"

"Hey! Hey!" A security guy yelled, "No hugs with the boys!" He tried pushing Laura along.

"Back off, dude, its fine." James glowered at the security guy, James' distinctive height advantage made the guy let it go, slinking back off to his post.

The blonde girl sighed (unknowingly) dreamily, "Thanks, Jamie…" She jumped, eyes widening comically as she realized what she said. "Sor-"

"Relax, cupcake," he went back around the table, but at some point he had clasped his hand in hers, he pulled Laura's delicate hand up and gave it a gentlemanly kiss that held a dangerous promise. "Call me 'Jamie' all you want." He leaned forward again, over the table, "Logan will text you guys later about meeting up." He released her hand and put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Girls in the line were fuming at the exchange.

James knew this could end up disastrous, a PR nightmare, considering Laura was so young. Just a baby. But, he concluded, she was now _his _baby. At some point, he needed to talk to the guys about _this._ Between the four and the two girls. He couldn't dump his boys, he loved Logan, Carlos, and Kendall too much…but he knew he loved Laura, too. And maybe even Katy. He hadn't spent enough time talking or interacting with her to really know. He was too focused on the little blonde, green eyed angel with smooth, tanned skin that he wanted to touch all over and find out if she was really that smooth _everywhere_ (James was also beginning to suspect that she wasn't as angelic as she seemed sometimes).

Speaking of, the tall brunette came up just then. "A hug for my street team lead, I believe." James said as he stood, eyeing the security dude. She smiled, fangs similar to Carlos' peaking out, and when he heard her laugh and embrace him, he thought it'd be just as easy to fall for her, too.

* * *

Logan was having a fair amount of fun, seeing all the fans was always a good thing to do and he enjoyed making little girls days by saying hello, asking their names, and giving them his best smile.

When he saw his two beautiful girls, it just made his night even better.

"Laura," he said affectionately staring intently at the softly curved blonde, "it's great to see you again," he leaned over the table for a hug.

"You too," she grinned, she was nervous and Logan was loving it.

He decided to play, "Ready for tonight, sweetie?" he purred into her ear. The blonde jumped back, a little shocked it seems. She could only nod; her almost lime-green eyes so wide. _Beautiful._ Logan flashed his smile as Carlos pulled her over in a gigantic hug.

He felt a growl rumble in his chest as the brunette emerged from the line and greeted James. _Better back off, Jamez, or there's gonna be some issues._

She was all curves, more so than the other girls he has been with, but he didn't mind. There was a mask of indifference secured on her face while she was in line; it seemed to Logan like it was a charade, a heavily built defense mechanism. But he could see just beyond the depth of her near-black eyes, there was insecurity and hope.

"Hey there," Katy spoke happily, she was scared inside.

"Hey, beautiful," she blushed at his words as he enveloped her in a snug hug, "I'll text you girls later tonight, that okay?" he said as he pulled back.

"Mhhmm," she nodded a faux-confidant smile on her lips, a genuine sparkle in her eye. _Oh how those lips would look-_

Not. Here.

"Good," flash the lady-killer here, "I can't wait."

She flipped her bangs out of her eyes, "And you think _I_ can?" she replied playfully as she moved on to Carlos, clearly teasing.

The little things she did...it made him wonder why Katy felt like she had to act, at times. It did things to Logan's insides, but he shrugged it off. Logan isn't an 'emotion' type of guy. All Logan knew was that he wanted to break her down completely, beyond the iron mask of detachment and arrogance and into the apprehensive and vulnerable seventeen year old he knew she was inside. The one he saw glimpses of, the girl she was when she talked and interacted with Laura, the one he liked better.

Either way, he'd have her. And Laura, too, while he was at it.

* * *

Carlos was so excited to see the girls again. They were _so_ different! They understood the boys' dynamic, and didn't run away from it. Maybe…could they…?

Nah, he didn't feel like contemplating deep stuff right now.

To him, Laura was the sweetest little thing. Well, not to little to him, but whatever. She was pretty and had the lightest blonde hair, the kind you see on babies. And her eyes! Lime colored, he swears!

Carlos reached over and practically squeezed Laura to death, he was so happy she came.

"Little Laura!"

"Hey, I ain't _that_ little," she giggled.

"Psssh, so?" He hugged her again, not tight this time, but comforting. She looked stressed. Logan prolly freaked her out.

She was delicate, something breakable. It was a nice change.

"Don't worry," he assured her, flicking a piece of bang out of her face, "Kendall will be nice," he said, giving Kendall a distinct look.

Carlos knew he couldn't break James or Kendall, and _definitely_ not Logan. With these two, he probably could. He could be soft and easy with them.

Call Carlos girly, but he loved that idea.

What Carlos _really_ liked was that he could touch and hold these girls all day. (Hopefully!) He could lean over and kiss them and cuddle them, without seeming weird or girly. He was obviously James' bottom, and for once, he liked the idea of topping, being the guy. Hold their hands and pull them close, tell them how sweet and pretty they are.

He noticed that Katy wanted to seem more Kendall-like, he supposed, she wanted to appear strong to everyone. And while he had a distinct fascination with Laura's Floridian, angelic looks and her unbreakable happy-go-lucky attitude, he was also enthralled by Katy's darker… (he didn't _want_ to say evil or demonic, of course, but she did look more vampy) looks and seemingly cockier attitude. It was obvious that Laura was the reason she was letting go so much.

Maybe it was their own dynamic? They help each other calm down. They would exchange these looks, much to Logan's approval, and it seemed as if their shoulders would relax and they'd take a deep breath, everything would become smoother. Whenever one started getting tense, it seemed like the other knew. Then there was the look, and it was fixed. Carlos really loved watching them; he wanted to understand their dynamic like they understood his.

He hoped one day, they could all be part of the same dynamic.

* * *

Kendall _hated _this. Correction, he didn't mind the meet and greet, he hated the girls that had shown back up. Didn't they get enough of his boys this morning?

Again, Laura he didn't mind so much. Reminded him of Katelyn somewhat, and Katelyn's nice. He didn't like how infatuated James was though. _It's not like she's something special_, he lied to himself.

If it was under different circumstances, and if Logan didn't give two fuck about them, then things _might_ be different. He might have liked the two, or at least one. The brunette one he hated the most. Kendall didn't think he'd ever like that one, alternate universe or not.

He smirked at Laura, trying his best to scare her. She only snorted at him, "Hey, Kendall," she smiled adorably. _You're smiling __**now**__. Wait till later. I'll make sure I get you._ It was obvious she was a virgin. Kendall had to make sure he got to her before James did.

He imagined the soft wisps of her blonde hair twirling around his fingers and he fisted the locks, feeling them dance across his cheek as he buried his face into her neck and bit softly. Filling her up wonderfully, ruining her for James. Sure, James would be pissed, but he'll get over it. He imagined her knees pushed above her head, possibly draped over his shoulders as he ravishes her, pounding relentlessly into her heat. Extra-tight heat, he remembers. God, he's gonna love her.

_What the fuck?_

Alright, maybe he didn't hate this one so much.

_But the other one._

She needed to back off of Logan. Logan was his. Mostly his. Kendall shared him enough.

He can't wait until he gets his hands on her. He chuckles darkly to himself as his imagination takes him away. Away to a place where he could hurt her in a million and one ways. Binding her, making her cry and beg.

Nah, not just her.

Laura, too.

They will want to be begging him to stop, when _really_, Kendall's gonna make them beg for him to keep going. Embarrass the fuck out of 'em by making them _need _him. Make them need to come so badly that they don't care what gets them the fuck off.

Damn, when did he get so violent?

Oh well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**AN: I know its short, but the next chapter will _definitely_ make up for it! ;D**

Laura and Katy were on contact highs. The boys…they really _did_ want to see them again! They'd see the boys tonight and they couldn't stand it. How were their lives _real?_

"Kataayy!" Laura screamed as the jumped and twirled down a section of the stairs, onlookers glaring at the two girls, who already met the boys. "They actually wanna-"

Katy leaped after her and slapped a hand over her friend's little mouth, "Shhh! Do you realize these people would _tear us apart_ if they found out we're gonna see the boys tonight?" she frantically hissed in Laura's face, "I'd _really_ rather be alive for tonight!" the brunette laughed, hand still over Laura's lips.

Then, something seemed to snap at that moment. Laura's hair was baby soft in Katy's left hand, the two were _thisclose_, she could feel the soft puffs of Laura's heated breath against her hand, and the blonde's already lime eyes suddenly enflamed electric. They both jumped back.

_The fuck? What was that?_

Laura shook it off easily (whatever _it_ was), "Let's head out, we only have a few hours to get ready." She winked as she jumped down the second set of stairs.

* * *

"Katy!" Laura screeched from the bathroom.

Yikes. "What?"

"I'm out of concealer!"

"O…kay? Why do you need concealer?"

"My big freakin' bruise that's what!" Laura ran out of the bathroom and motioned to her eye, where she had bashed heads with another player during powderpuff football. She got about seven stitches, and the bruise still lingered below her eyebrow. It was more cute than anything, really.

"It's not…_that_ noticeable. Just wear blue/black eyeshadow!"

"I don't have any…"

"Shit. Well, maybe the boys will think its adorable?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to act annoyed, but utterly failing. "Ugh." She smiled brightly as she jumped back into the bathroom.

"_Bleep blop bloop."_

Laura peeked her head out the bathroom door, "Really? You're ringtone is Logan?"

"Is not! My ringtone is 'City is Ours'. My text tone is 'Bleep blop bloop'."

"Yer a little freak."

Katy stuck her tongue out at the blonde, "Whatever." She picked up her phone and went into texts. Weird, an unknown number.

_Ready for us? We're on our way. ;)_

"FUCK! It's the guys!" Katy ran into the bathroom with Laura, and showed her the text.

"Shit!" She slammed the door shut and hopped on the large, white counter. "What're we gonna do?"

"I dunno! I…need to figure out what to wear. This isn't gonna work." She motioned to her maroon/white plaid PJ pants and black ZB tank.

"It looks cute though," Laura commented.

"Pfft. I look like my high school threw up on me."

"So? You're spirited. All ya gotta do is sing some cheers and your school song and you're a cheerleader."

Katy made a face and hissed.

"Don't like cheerleaders?"

"How the hell can they always be _that peppy_? There _has_ to be drugs involved."

Laura busted out laughing. This chick is silly.

Katy opened the bathroom door and peeked out, "DUDE! There gonna be right _there._" She said, pointing to the door.

"AHH!" They both screamed.

"YOU SHAVED RIGHT?"

"YES! LEGS, ARMP-"

"NO DETAILS NEEDED, THANKS!"

"OKAY!"

"How's my hair?"

"Good. My makeup?"

"Gorgeous. This shirt?"

"Uh…" Laura pulled down the tank more, exposing more cleavage. "Perfect!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"So what happens when they get here?"

"...fuck."

"Good idea!"

"No, I meant I have no clue!"

"Oh. Crap, me neither! Fuck!"

"Exactly!"

A knock sounded at the door.

"FUCK!" The girls screamed.

"I forgot how close we are to the Borders."

"Yup. And. Now."

"Breathe."

"YOU breathe."

"No!"

"Hello?" Carlos called through the door.

"We hear you in there..." James called, "One of you breathe and open the door please?"

"GACK!" Laura flails and points to Katy, for she was the one who technically breathed first. "Fuckin-A."

"I get that a lot." The blonde smirked.

The brunette stuck her tongue out and scrambled out of the bathroom to the door. "Haaeeeeyyyyyy," she said, clearly nervous.

"Ladies," James smiled charmingly when the door was opened, quirking an eyebrow at the quirkiness of the girls.

"So, uh…how'd the rest of the meet and greet go?" Laura popped in, motioning for the boys to come in.

Carlos jumped to answer, and to the couch, "It was awesome! The fans are really so nice! It's so cool."

"One girl," Kendall added smugly as he strut inside, "asked me ta marry her."

Katy snorted, Kendall glared.

"What'd you guys do after you left?" James asked.

"Yanno, showered an' stuff. Nothing much," Laura blatantly drooled over James, who was looking perfectly sweaty and tasty.

"Yeah, the mean streets of Illinois don't mix well with femininity." Katy added, "Er, cold streets."

"Well, I think you looked gorgeous then," Logan walked over and took Katy's hand, "and now." The girl had to fight from drooling.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She said eloquently.

"How adorable." Kendall said from the couch, being snarky.

Katy made a face. Carlos fought from giggling.

"Now that we're here," James said, avoiding confrontations, "What'd ya want to do with us?"

The girls exchanged a look, "Uhh…"

Logan's face lit up, "Is there a hot tub?"


End file.
